Anger Management
by bubblewraptherapy
Summary: A jealous Izaya is one thing, but an angry one is unthinkable. As Kida is about to find out... Yaoi, one-shot, slight KidaXShizuo. Requested.


I do not own any Durarara characters

Summary - A jealous Izaya is one thing, but an angry one is unthinkable. As Kida is about to find out... Yaoi, one-shot, Slight KidaXShizuo.

Request by - '_Eric. Cartman. Must. Bottom_'

* * *

Crimson eyes narrowed at the two blonde's locked in a never-ending kiss in one of the small rooms close to the sushi bar. He wouldn't have cared if Shizuo was with another blonde. Any other blonde. Just not the one he was currently attempting to devour!

Kida was straddling the older man with his fingers tangled in thick blonde hair. What turned the scene into a nightmare however was that they were grinding against each other.

He had only just stopped the teen three days earlier when he'd managed to make the cold hearted Namie blush. He'd easily stopped that by casually running through the boy's long list of men and women he had been with and some of the placed he'd bedded them. That was enough to make the teen flush a deep red and flee from his Boss's apartment.

He growled quietly as Shizuo's hands shifted from the teen's waist to grope his firm ass. Swiftly climbing off the stool he was sat on, he stepped into the little room.

His patience had finally snapped.

To make his presence known, the informant coughed. It took several long seconds for the blonde's to break apart and look up at him.

"What the hell do you want flea?" Shizuo snapped.

Glowing red eyes focused on the teen, trying to ignore the line of saliva that ran down his chin. "If you want your next pay check, time to get off his **crotch** and work. I'm not paying you to be a **whore**," Izaya said darkly.

"Fuck off flea or I'll kick your ass," the older man threatened.

"You haven't done that so far Shizu-chan~" the informant smirked. "So what makes you think you can do that now?"

Kida yelped and held on for dear life as his current seat jumped up and wrapped his hands around his Boss's throat. His face burnt red as he was sandwiched between the two enemies with Izaya's chest pressed into his back.

"Work sounds great right now," the teen said nervously.

Shizuo pulled away from the smaller man who hadn't moved or even flinched and helped the younger to the floor. He then watched the two walk out of the restaurant.

The door had only just shut behind them when Kida was roughly pinned to the wall. He choked around the hand clasping his throat and winced as it got tighter.

"I didn't think you were this stupid Masaomi," the raven hissed. The teen was too busy trying to pry the fingers from around his neck to cough a reply. "If you wanted my attention so badly, you should have asked for it!"

Amber eyes widened at those surprising words. His Boss had known what he'd been doing the entire time... "You bastard!" he growled. "If you knew, why didn't you do something?!"

"Simple: I wanted to see how long you would last for. I didn't think you'd become so desperate to do that with Shizu-chan so soon though," he answered with a smile. "But that stunt has angered me... and that's a very rare thing."

Kida gulped and began struggling harder against the surprisingly strong grip.

"You're going to get what you've wanted for so long Masaomi. But don't think that you're not going to get punished."

Without warning, the hand around his throat slithered up and grabbed a handful of golden locks. Soft lips crashed against his in a heated, domination kiss. He couldn't stop himself as his thin arms wrapped around his Boss's neck and he deepened the kiss.

"Please punish me Izaya," he breathed against the man's lips.

The informant smirked at the teen as he grasped slender shoulders and began to guide him backwards.

With a quiet gasp, Kida landed on the wide sofa with his Boss following him down. He barely had time to thread his fingers through black hair before his lips were occupied once again. He moaned into the kiss as a wet muscle slid into his mouth to explore.

The man's soft hands tucked under the boys T-shirt and up his torso. Rubbing his thumb over perk nipples, he used the opportunity to budge the boy's clothes penis with his knee.

When the blonde began to grind against the thing leg, the informant lifted off his shirt and jumper.

Kida shivered as cold air swept over him, but was immediately warmed up by the lust flowing through him. Hands were skilfully undoing his belt and pulling his jeans down, but then his briefs were gone too. He gasped as his stiff manhood stood proudly before his Boss.

"This is punishment remember~"

The teen didn't have a change to protest before he was flipped onto his hands and knees. He yelped as a sharp smack sounded around them and pain burnt into his bare ass. His cries got louder with each slap that met his ass to make it tenderer than the last, until tears fell freely down his cheeks.

"Explain it to me," Izaya demanded in a stern tone as he unbuckled his trousers and let them fall to the floor.

"With Namie... I was t-trying to... get you... j-jealous," Kida only just managed to whisper. "But you told her about ... those people. I thought... you h-hated me... then to get b-back at you... I found Shizu-ahhhh!" Kida screamed as a his Boss buried himself inside the shivering teen.

"How far would you have gone with him?" the informant questioned through gritted teeth.

"As far as... ngh... it w-would take... for y-you to... ahh!" A ripple of anger coursed through him as he pulled almost entirely out and slammed back in. The boy screamed apologies and pleas as he felt Izaya's rough handling rip him apart inside. Nails dug into his hips as he fisted the cushions under him.

He let out a small whimper as the man behind him stopped all movement, expecting the worst. But then, to his shock, the length inside him pulled out. Gentle hands then turned him around so that he was lying on his back before whipping away his tears.

A moan slipped from his as soft lips attached onto his before he was once again filled with his Boss's throbbing manhood.

The rhythm was completely different than before.

Their lips were almost always joined as his legs wrapped around the man waist and they slowly moved together. Breathless moans and pleasured screams filled the air as Kida's hands found black hair and the man on his nibbled at his bottom lip. All the while, the slow thrusts never stopped or changed pace.

With a well placed thrust, he released over his and his Boss's stomachs, Izaya let himself go shortly after.

"Would fifty dollars do?" he asked casually as he lay down and looked across at the panting teenager.

"I'm not a whore," he defended weakly.

"Really? But you're so good at it," the informant smirked. "And you do have a **long** list of..."

"You know the reason for that you bastard!" Kida snapped as he shot a death glare at the man. Turning to face him, he ignored the smirk and rested his head on his chest. "I'm sorry. I should have known better."

"Yes, you should have. So let's make a deal. I won't treat you like a prostitute if I am the last person you ever share a bed with," the informant said sternly. Kida looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I won't offer you money, if I don't have to share you with someone else. Because I can be very possessive over my things Kida," Izaya said calmly, a hint of warning clinging to his voice.

The blonde smiled lustfully as he got to his knees. "I promise, I'll be yours and only yours," he breathed into the man's ear as he swung a leg around his newly formed lover's waist. Straddling the slim man, he brought their lips together in a soft kiss.

"Well you gave in easily," the informant pouted after breaking the kiss. "I was hoping to claim you by placing a collar around your neck. Promises just aren't as fun." Kida smiled against Izaya's lips and he pushed his fingers through the others silky hair again. He couldn't help but slowly grind against the man to show his rising excitement.

"Well I can still wear that collar if you want me too..."


End file.
